I Hate Wonderland
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Why does Jefferson hate Wonderland? It was because of love and loss. Mad Hatter/ Alice. Rated: M


**I Hate Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters at all.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Sex, and a birth.**

**Pairing: Jefferson/Alice**

**Summary: Why does Jefferson hate Wonderland? It was because of love and loss. One chapter.**

**A/N: The names of the Wonderland people and places come from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

He only meant to go to Wonderland on business. He travelled far and wide. But he never wanted to settle in one place. That was until he met Alice. He had just stepped into Wonderland, passed Absolem, when he met her. She had been talking to Chesshur, the annoying Cheshire Cat. The cat disappeared when Jefferson approached. He was mesmerised. She was beautiful. That was when they first met.

* * *

"Alice?" He spoke to get her attention, he was on his latest visit to Wonderland. The two of them lay under the large flowers, hiding from view of any passers-by.

"Hmmm?"

He pulled from his pocket a ring. "Will you marry me?"

She sat up quickly and looked down at him. "What?" She gasped in shock, looking between him and the ring. They had only known each other for 3 months. Was it too fast?

Jefferson sat up, still holding the ring, and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Will you marry me? You mean everything to me. I would stay in Wonderland forever, just to be with you." He kissed her softly.

She was in shock, she was just staring at him. "Yes." She whispered nervously, but laughed again. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She kissed him hard. The two of them lay under the flowers, as he slid the ring onto her soft finger.

* * *

They married in secret. She told him that she was on the run from the Queen of Hearts. She never told him why. They married in front of their friends, among the flowers. The flowers sang for them as Absolem announced they were married, and also when they walked away. They walked hand-in-hand towards a small cottage. It was hidden deep in Snud. He was determined to stay in Wonderland forever, just to be with this woman. His hat was in a safe place, so he could stay here for as long as he wanted.

"Come here." He lifted her bridal style, and carried her into the cottage. "This is our home now."

"What?" She laughed softly as he carried her into the bedroom. "It's ours?"

"Yep." He placed her on her feet. She had worn a light blue dress, and he wore a matching light blue tie to match. "I bought it for us. I'm staying here for good." He kissed her again, pulling her close.

Her lips curved into a smile as he kissed her. Her hands rested on his chest. "I'd like that." She smiled, undoing his tie, and pulling it away. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

His hand ran up her back, pulling her tight against his body. He could feel her heart pounding. His fingers began pulling at the ties of her dress. "Alice..." He whispered, when they pulled away from her lips.

Her fingers frantically tried to undo his shirt, but she was trembling too much. "Jefferson."

He brought his hands around and held her own in his. "Relax." He chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. He brought her hands up to his neck, placing them on the back of his neck. "Just kiss me."

She laughed. "Yes, my mad hatter." She kissed him hard as she took off one of his hats, which he had made in Wonderland. His hands returned to pulling the ties of her dress. It was finally lose enough for him to push it off her shoulders. He removes his lips away from her very tempting red ones, and kissed her neck. "Take it off." She whispered to him. Her hands fell from his neck and he pushes her blue dress off her body. She left in her corset and slip.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, before kissing her again, and lifting her in his arms. He carried her into the back of the cottage, into the bedroom. Once in there, he placed her on her feet.

"Your turn." She giggled, and began unbuttoning his white shirt. Once undone, she pushed it off his body, and letting it fall to the floor. Her hand rested on his chest and she stepped forward and kissed his chest softly. She was a whole head shorter than him. She slowly turned around. "Could you undo my corset?"

"I'd love to." He kissed her neck softly before his fingers began to frantically pull at the ties of her corset, desperate to get it off her. It wasn't long before the annoying material was loosened and on the floor. "Alice..." He moaned as he pressed against her, kissing her neck.

Her hand reached up and behind her, stroking his cheek. "Jefferson... Please. I can't wait any longer."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the large bed, gently lay her down. He undid his trousers and lay beside her. They pulled the covers over them. He gave a small laugh when ran her hand down his chest. This woman was making him feel so many things at once. He ran his fingers down her cheek and neck. He leaned forward and kissed her lips hard. Her arms immediately wrapped around him, and urged him on top of her. "I'll try to be gentle."

"I know." She kissed him gently. Her fingers gently rubbed his back. They stared into each other's eyes. His blue eyes looked into her dark brown eyes. She let out a cry when they joined together. He reassured her by whispering sweet words in her ear, kissing her neck gently. He was soon moving within her. Her expression was a little pained but her lips betrayed her pleasure. She was soon gasping and cooing in pleasure. "Jefferson..." She purred in his ear.

"Alice... My Alice..." He spoke her name softly. The cottage was soon filled with their cries. She cried out his name. He cried out her name. They lay together, his arms around her, and her head resting on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly, drifting into a peaceful and blissful dream.

* * *

Jefferson left Wonderland occasionally but very rarely. When he did, Alice would stay at their home alone. "Jefferson!" She shouted in glee when he returned through the looking glass. She was always there to greet him when he returned. It had been 5 months since their wedding and they still acted like a pair of newlyweds.

"Alice." He laughed as she ran straight into his arms. "I've missed you too." He lifted her up and spun her around.

Trumpets sounded. He put her on her feet. "It's the Queen of Hearts." She gasped, grasping his hand. "Quick. This way." She pulled him towards Absolem, who was sitting on his mushroom, happily smoking away. Alice and Jefferson ran as fast as they could towards the tall flowers. "Hide us." She whispered to the flowers as she and her husband crouched down. The flowers bent over them, shielding them for the Queen of Hearts' guards.

"Why are they after you?" He whispered curiously.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I've been running from her guards for a long time." She lay on the soft grass, staring up at the flowers, who were still hiding them.

Jefferson lay next to her, facing her. "I have a few things to sort out in my world and then I can stay here permanently." He reached over and ran his fingers down her cheek.

She laughed softly. "Good. Because you will have to stay soon."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, my pretty little wife?" He watched her as she rested her hand on her stomach. "Really?"

"Yes." Alice nodded, as tears filled her eyes. Happy tears. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." He laughed and kissed her hard, his hand resting over her own.

* * *

The threat from the Queen of Hearts grew. She was determined to find Alice. Thankfully, she had not found their little hideaway home. Alice's pregnancy progressed and she was getting close to giving birth. Jefferson was on his last trip to his world. He had a reason for going. He was searching for a person, who was willing to stay in Wonderland, so Jefferson could bring Alice to his world. He wanted her and their baby to be safe. His world wasn't entirely safe but there, they could live in peace without the Queen of Hearts constantly threatening Alice.

A small troop of guards approached the cottage. They were the troops belonging to the White Queen. Alice knew what this meant. She had to go. She left a note to Jefferson, hiding it in his trunk. Her child would be coming soon and she wanted to give birth in a very safe environment. She had to go home. As she reached her home, she felt the pains of labour begin. She was carried inside, where her waters soon broke. "It hurts!" She cried out as many midwives and nurses rushed in and out of the bedroom. "Where's Jefferson? Jefferson?!" She cried out again.

"You need to push!" The midwife urged her, her bony hands on Alice's knees.

Alice gave a loud cry, bringing her chin to her chest, as she pushed hard. "Jefferson!" She cried out.

"The head's out." The woman spoke loudly. "Another big push on the next contraction and your baby will be here."

Alice was sobbing in fear as she readied herself for the last part of the birth. "Argh!" She gave a frightened cry as the contraction built up and she pushed with all her might. "Jefferson!" She cried his name out once more as their child was brought into the world. Alice fell back onto the many pillows and gave a contented sigh.

"A girl." The midwife announced as she held up a crying, messy baby.

Alice raised her head and smiled. "She's perfect." Once the baby was clean and wrapped in a warm blanket, she was brought to the tired mother. "Oh, she is wonderful." Looking down at her sleeping daughter. As she looked down at her daughter, she just wished Jefferson was here to experience this with her.

* * *

Jefferson had found someone. He had actually found someone who wanted to stay in Wonderland. A man, who had nothing left and wanted to start a brand new life. Jefferson was leading Harry to the White Queen's castle. "You will probably find employment and a home with the White Queen. No one really sees her but her advisers are always there to help." Jefferson explained to him, as they walked up to the white castle's doors. He thumped the door three times.

A smaller door opened and a guard came out. "Jefferson. Quick. You're needed inside."

The two men followed the guard inside, who instantly locked the door. "What's going on?" Jefferson asked, as he followed the guard deep into the castle, with Harry following close behind him.

"Alice is here." He spoke quickly.

Jefferson was in shock. He turned to Harry. "Wait here." He instructed the confused man, before continuing to follow the guard. "Why is Alice here?"

"The Queen of Hearts had discovered where you were living. Myself and a large group of guards went to her and brought her here." He continued walking until he reached a large door. "She's in here." He opened the door but remained outside the room.

Jefferson did not move for a moment. He was shocked that they cared about his wife in such a way. "Why..." He was cut off by the sound of a newborn baby crying. He slowly walked into the room, to find many women in there, and they were surrounding a bed. "Alice?" He walked further into the room. He was confused as to why she was put into a richly furnished room.

"Jefferson." She smiled from the bed. She was lying in the bed, looking tired and very ill.

He walked around the many women and knelt next to her, his hand grasping her own. "What are you doing here, Alice?"

"I..." She sighed heavily. "I never told you the whole truth about me." Her brown eyes focusing on him. "I'm the White Queen. The Queen of Hearts has been trying to seize my lands for many years. The only way she has not been able to is that she has not been able to capture me." Her eyes focused on her husband. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "It is all right. I'm back now."

"Why were you gone for so long?" She spoke weakly.

Tears were falling down his cheeks. "I went to find someone, who wanted to stay in Wonderland forever. So, I could bring you back to my world. Where you will be safe." He looked around the room, in search of a crib. "Where's the baby?"

Alice nodded to a woman. "She's all right. We have a daughter." Alice's breathing was coming out in small pants. Jefferson did not notice.

The woman came forward and carefully handed Jefferson the sleeping girl. "She's beautiful." Jefferson whispered as he rocked the baby. "I will have to stay."

She shook her head. "No. You have to go. Take the baby with you." Alice let out a shuddering breath. "The Queen of Hearts and her army are on their way here. I want you to take our daughter to your world and give her the best chance ever."

He shook his head vigorously. "No. I'm not leaving without you."

"I won't survive the journey." She spoke angrily to him. "I'm sick, Jefferson. I'm dying."

"No!" He continued shaking his head. "No! I'm not leaving you."

She gave a weak chuckle. "You have to. I want you and our daughter to have the life you could have had with me. I want you to love her and care for her." She lifted her hand and placed it on the baby's head. "She needs a name."

Jefferson looked away from his wife and finally looked down at his daughter properly. She was fast asleep but she looked like Alice. She had Alice's nose, chin, and would probably have Alice's hair. "Grace." He spoke softly. "I think she looks like a Grace."

"I like it." She smiled at him.

"Your majesty." A guard entered the room. "The Queen of Hearts and her army are approaching."

Alice turned to Jefferson. "You have to go now." Her lower lip trembled as he shook his head. "Please, Jefferson. If you stay here, she'll kill you and Grace." She stroked her daughter's head, feeling the softness of her wispy hair. "Please. For me."

He leant forward and kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Both of you." She sobbed softly. Jefferson held their baby close to her. "Take care, my darling Grace. Mama loves you." She kissed her daughter's head. "Go." She spoke softly, leaning back into the pillows. "I love you both."

Jefferson nodded as he was led from the room by the guards, not being able to see his wife for the last time. He did not know that within five minutes of leaving the castle, she had died. He cradled his daughter close as he made his way to the looking glass. "Just me and you." Looking down at the sleeping baby, who had no idea about her mother or what life she could have had. He took one look at Wonderland before returning back to his world. Vowing never to return again.

* * *

**A/N: Just a story I thought of. Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
